Currently, traffic of a telecommunication backbone network is rapidly increasing at a speed of 50%-80% each year. The 802.3 working group of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) works for standardization of a 100-gigabit Ethernet (GE) interface. For a further Ethernet interface, there may be a 400GE Ethernet interface and a 1-terabit Ethernet (TE) interface.
An Ethernet interface may be implemented using a media access controller (MAC and a physical layer (PHY) circuit. In an implementation manner of the Ethernet interface, one MAC is connected to only one PHY. In another implementation manner of the Ethernet interface, one MAC is connected to multiple PHYs. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of an Ethernet interface. Referring to FIG. 1, after receiving a packet flow, a MAC may generate data block flows according to the packet flow and distribute the multiple data block flows to a PHY1, a PHY2, and a PHY3. In addition, after receiving a packet, the MAC may generate multiple data blocks according to the packet and send the multiple data blocks to one PHY (for example, the PHY 1) of the PHY1, the PHY2, and the PHY3. The foregoing technical solutions are not flexible enough, and application scenarios are relatively limited.